


Till Kingdome Come

by doctery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comforting, Hunger Games AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctery/pseuds/doctery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco was a tribute in the hunger games and he survived. Now he comes back and Jean has to realize he is not the same he used to be.<br/>Hunger Games AU, hurt comfort, lot's of feelings, Jean taking care of Marco, lot's of flashbacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breath Again

**Author's Note:**

> prolog

He did it. I couldn‘t believe it. He actually did it.

Marco stood there on the big field all alone, the cameras circling him while he was breathing hard. I could see the shock on his face as he tried to catch the eye of one camera and it felt like he looked directly at me trought the screen.

The market place around me was loud. People talking, some happy some angry, some cheering, shouting his name. Marco, Marco, Marco. _My Marco._  
It has been some years since someone from District 7 had won the Hunger Games. Maybe it wasn‘t such a suprise that Marco had won. He was strong, always the one winning the log throwing contest during the summer festival. His arms were thick with muscles and covered in freckles like the rest of his body. But I hadn‘t allowed myself to believe that he would actually make it, the pain would haven been to bad, I couldn‘t survive in a world without Marco, _my Marco._ But he was still there, still on the screen, now on a ladder that took him up into a hovercraft back to the capitol. Tonight would be the winners ceremony. And tomorrow he would be back. 

I ran into the nearest forest, the whole District was covered in them with little villages between them. I covered my face to hide the smile and the tears. I crouched down behind a giant tree, one like Marco and I used to hide behind from the peace keeper, to steal kisses when we were alone. I laughed out loud and it was interrupted with sobs my feelings all mixed up. My heart was beating hard in my chest and I felt like waves broke down aboth me and took me far, far away.

I thought back to the day of the harvest. We were both 18 and this would be our last year. Marco was being hired  as a tree carrier because of his strenght, I started working as a carver the day after. I wasn‘t anything near as strong as him, I had noodle arms and was probably the ugliest kid in the district. I would have kicked the bucket the first day in this arena.  
But it wasn‘t my name Persephone Peutergrea, our announcer from the capitol took the little piece of paper in her hands, long fingers foulding it up. Marco and I had hold hands, squeezing tight. Both thinking _Not him, not him, not hi-_ „Marco Bodt!“, Peresphone announced.

Me whole body went cold and I felt Marcos hand graping mine even harder. Someone pushed him from behind and he let go of my hand and started walking towards the stage. I stumbled and tried walking after him.  
„Marco.“, I called out. He looked back at me, beautiful brown eyes, so big, so scared. He shook his head.  
„I-“, I tried to talked louder but he shook his head more forcefully, turning around and walking towards the stage picking up his pace. Years ago when we had only been just friend we made a promise. To not take the others place if we got picked. Marco took the stairs to the stage, my knees started getting weak, I could bearly stand, but if I fell I wouldn‘t be able to see him anymore over the crowd so I kept standing. He shook the hand of the girl, Sasha Braus, who looked just as scared as him. Penelope kept talking and gushing over them but I couldn‘t make out any words, I just kept looking at him and he kept looking at me. He looked brave and I realized he did it for me. All he ever did he did for me, _my Marco._

Then they were taken to the majors house where their family would say their goodbyes, I hurried there, to find out that Marco was talking to his mother right now and his little sister. I waited. My hands were shaking and it felt like hours.  
Then the doors opened and I stepped inside the room. It was full of luxuries but I didn‘t see any of them, as soon as my eyes found Marco I streched my arms towards him and he flew into my arms. We both cried.  
„I love you. I love you. I love you.“ He took my face in his hands and keep whispering the words.

I couldn‘t breath, this was the last time I would hold Marco, feel his touch, hear his voices. I didn‘t manage to say a word, just airless gasps escaped my mouth. He drew a hand through my hair, down to the part were it was shaved short, like he always did  when he said goodbye, that was my trigger.

„Please“, I gasped. „Come back to me.“  
He looked me deep in the eyes and I knew his answer.  
„Please survive this.“, he whispered and then kissed me. He was saying, _live on when I die there,_ I didn‘t know if I could.  We kissed again and I tried to save the memory of the shape and taste of his lips. Remembering it every night when I went to bed. A peace keeper walked in and made an unpleasant sound when he saw us. Two men together weren't unusual but also weren't appreciated.

„I love you!“, I managed to finally say before they dragged him away.

And I watched him, everyday on the big screen on the market. I didn‘t like the public place but the screen was the largest and had haute résolution and I wanted to see every freckle of his.

He was so good talking to Ceaser Flickerman the people loved him and that‘s how he got many sponsores through the game. And he was good at making allies, so he managed to get in a team with the guys from district 1 and 4. And he didn‘t killed anyone till the end. It was the last day, just a few hours ago, only he, the two from 1 and the girl from 4 were left. I hadn‘t seen him once that morning on the screen. The others were searching for him, when they heard a scream. My blood went cold cause I knew it was his and they laughed and launched on the great clearing.

I already thought he was caught in a trap or eaten by a giant mutation, but he just stood in the middle of the clearing one torch in his hand. The guy from 1, was laughing  
“So three against one it is now?“, he said.  
Marco didn‘t say anything waited till they slowly walked closer towards him.

Then he threw the torch a few feet in front of him and the whole clearing went ablaze.  
They screamed but they had nowhere to run so they burned in the flames. It took ages till there screams died down and then three canons sounded.

And Marco stood there, in a perfect circle that hadn‘t been touched by the flames. I didn‘t know how he manged that, maybe a gift from a sponsor? Anyway. His eyes were sad, when he had looked into the camera, but I couldn‘t stop smiling because he lived and he would be coming back to me. I was so happy. We were both 18 it was over, it was finally over.

Our life could began now, or so I thought.


	2. Flowers in his hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is coming back and Jean thinks about flowers.

When I walked back to the marketplace I passed the victors' village.  
Eren Jäger, the winner from 5 years ago when he was only 13 years old, was just heading out, accompanied by his sister with the beautiful black hair, I used to have a crush on her in school, and his blonde friend who seemed to live with them.  
He was a scary kid. Always looking ready to kill. He wore by setting traps for the other tributes, smashing their head with stones, stuff like that.   
I kept my distance from them.

  
Marco would be living here from tomorrow on, in the far back, I could see people and floating cameras, probably already preparing for his arrival. If he would take me with him? His mother and sister would be definitely living with him and I felt a wave of happiness rush through me.  
We were both adults and I wanted to spend every day with him now that the games were over for us.  
His sister would be enjoying the big house and his mother more than deserved this. She always worked so hard for her children, her husband died shortly after Marco's sister was born. I was living with my parents, we had an average house, one story tall, a kitchen, a room for my parents on one for me, a bath, it was alright.  
My father was one of the people managing the lumbering and also the replanting, when he was younger they had a lot of trees dying from a disease so he knew the importance of having more trees growing than lumbered.  
Mother worked in a small bakery and always brought home warm bread, that Marco loved. Once I had saved all my money to get a small piece of butter and bring it and the warm bread with me to our meeting place. My heart had swollen in my chest when I saw his eyes light up and bitting into the delicacy.

I headed past my workplace, I wanted to pick up a piece I was working on and some of the tools. I would finish it tonight and then give it to Marco when he returned tomorrow.  
Back at the marketplace, they had decorated the place with flags and banners from both the capital and our district. 

There were also tables with food and people were greedily eating at it. I wasn‘t hungry, my stomach was full of butterflies, I couldn‘t wait to see him again on the screen. 

For a split second I feared I had fallen asleep in the forest and just dreamed of him winning, but then the screen came to life and Ceaser Flickerman was grinning into the camera. The sky around me was purple and weirdly fit his hair, stars shyly blinked behind the lightly clouded sky and my whole body sparkled inside. When he said Marcos name I wanted to dance, but settled for just rocked back and forth on my feet.

 

„Marco Bodt, our surprising winner from District 7.“ The crowd in the studio cheered.  
„When he first arrived here I was charmed by him, but to be honest I always thought he wouldn‘t make it far if-“ Ceaser stopped again to let the crowd laugh and he smiled so his teeth showed. It was really hard to hate this man.  
„If he didn‘t have a trick up his sleeve and BOY he did!“

More cheering even here on the plaza here people cheered. Ceaser kept talking a bit about Marcos back story, how he was one of the strongest people our District ever had (a bit exaggerated but ok) and then finally he said the words I was waiting to hear:„And here he is, our little fire bender, MARCO!“  
The crowd in the studio went nuts and my heart skipped a beat when his face appeared on the screen. He looked good, all the dirt from the last couple weeks was washed off, he was shaved his hair was made, and none of the bruises he'd taken in the arena were visible anymore. They put make-up on him like the day of the opening ceremony, eyes all covered in black with green spots in the corner that looked like tiny leaves.

He wore all dark brown, almost black, a dark green tie, his legs were dressed in brown too and he wore something like a skirt that was open at the front and flowed down in the back to the floor. It also contained little green sparks. He looked like a willow tree, old and strong.

He looked so good, I had to swallow the lump in my throat. But then my heart sank when I saw the look in his eyes. He smiled brightly and his eyes even winkled in the corners but they seemed dead, no spark, no twinkle. It was a looked had hadn‘t seen too often but I knew it nevertheless.  
He had it once he hurt his wrist and couldn‘t go to work, He wouldn‘t get payed for that day. This wasn‘t too bad but he was still angry at himself, for letting his family down. I gave him my share of the bread my mother brought home for him and his family and he smiled at me but the look in his eyes didn‘t change. It was selfhate.  
And the same look he wore now. I realized it would not be all fun when he would return home. He killed people to survive, he put his life over others, which wasn‘t like him at all, but he had done it.

He sat down across from Ceaser on the blue couch and shock his hand.  
„So Marco,“ Ceasa stretched the vowels of his name. „How are you feeling?“

Marco huffed and laughed and said „Alive.“

More cheering from the crowd. They seemed to cheer at anything either one of them had to say.

I inhaled every word Marco said, his voice sounded so clear through the speakers I wanted to touch him now, to reach right through the screen and listen to his soft voice forever.

„That was a big final you showed us today! May  I ask how you did this little fire trick?“, Ceaser was getting the interview going.  
„Well, I couldn‘t have done it without my wonderful sponsors.“, Marco smiled into the crowd.  
„So many people believed in me and got me those little seeds who catch fire very easily. I spent the whole morning spreading them on the glade and then I just had to make the fire and wait.“ Ceaser nodded appreciated. „Well played, I liked it. Go big or go home as they said, am I right?“, the last part he shouted to the viewers. Marco laughed half heartedly.

„So are you excited getting home? The victor village is waiting for you!“  
„Of course but I will miss the capitol.“ Marco, ever the charmer, always knowing what to say to make people fall for him. „Don‘t“, Ceaser said. „We will see you next year at the tour and then also as a mentor for the 44th Hunger Games!

„But know something I and probably many others want to know. Is there a special someone waiting for you? Does our Marco have a sweetheart?“

Marco looked surprised, eyes wide, cheeks turning red and I felt my own face heating up. He huffed out a small laughed and when he smiled then so small, I saw a little spark behind his eyes, a real smile!

„Yeah, yeah I do.“

Ceaser made an exciting sound and pretended waving air at his face.  
„Do you think your sweetheart will greet you?“  
Marco looked up, determined.  
„They will.“

 

This night I shaved carefully, using my father expensive blade, I asked my mother to cut my hair decent again, I wanted to look my best for him tomorrow. I felt like getting ready for a date.

Our relationship was... complicated.

His family knew we were together, his mother was the kindest human being on this planet and all she cared for was her kid's happiness, and for some reason, I meant happiness for Marco.  
My parents didn‘t know. They knew I spent lot‘s of time with Marco and they liked him well enough, hell everyone like Marco, but I was scared of what they would think if they knew about us.  
I shuddered.  
I turned around and took the little wooden figurine and my tools out of my bag. I wanted to finish this by tomorrow.

A few years ago figures and statues made from natural material became popular in the Capitol, it was totally different from all their plastic and crome they had and so District 4 started creating things made from sea stone and District 7 hired the most talented carver they had and now I was one of them. I was still kind of a trainee but I already sold a few pieces and I would be making good money with it when I had worked a little longer.  
I set down at my desk and lit a small lamp. In it‘s shine I started carving off tiny piece by tiny piece to create the form I imagined the wood into. 

When I was satisfied with the lily I created, it was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand but big enough to see all the details, I imagined Marco with flowers in his hair, one sunny day after school, laughing and I kept putting flowers in his already messy hair and they stock out into every direction.  
I started putting tiny kisses at his freckled cheeks. He blushed and I knew my face was already burning red. I was always embarrassed showing affection.  
I kept having the same thoughts over and over again. He was so beautiful and I...

And then he leaned forward and kissed me on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I clenched my fist into his shirt.  
So we sat there, crossed legged, sun shining, birds singing, hidden behind a tree, moving our mouths against each others.  
Marco broke the kiss and whispered so that I felt his lips move against mine.  
„I‘m so happy every second I spent with you.“  
Kiss.  
„I love you.“  
Kiss.

„Stop.“ I whispered back.  
„I can‘t.“ He pushed me back into the grass, laughing. „I love you so much.“  
Another kiss.  
„I love you more.“, I said, my voice dripping with affection.  
„Not possible.“ He burried his face in my chest and I left it at it. Just holding onto him and kissing his hair. This was my happiness.

 

I looked down at the wooden lily in my hand. I wanted him to wear it.

It was already past 2 o clock in the morning when I finished the brooch. 

His train arrived at 9 o lock at the station. I went there and met up with his family. I was so excited. I till felt drema like. He really is coming back he really is. I took his sister Cathy on my shoulders, so when the train arrived she was the first to see him. He was surrounded  by cameras and Persephone and his two mentors. He looked a little anxious but in the moment Cathy shouted his name a grin grew on his face and he scanned the place excited. When he spotted us we waved and he run towards us. My heart skipped a few beats, _he was really here, it wasn't a dream, he was alive, my Marco._  


He was wearing green trousers and a plain shirt. He smiled so broadly his eyes throwing sparks and I felt a weight lifted from my back. _We can do this._

I let Cathy down on the ground again and as soon as Marco reach us she jumped into his arms, but he didn't stop there. He took the final step and hauled me also in his arms arm around me neck. He felt myself pressed against his cheek and Cathy and then his mother joined us.   
We were a big huddle and I couldn't breath when I smelled him again, felt him and his heart beating hard against my chest. No one notice him pressing a kiss on my cheek our head were all put together, all the could possible see was hair, all dark and mine blonde sticking out. I felt hot tears on my cheek and arm and I didn't know who they belonged to, probably all of us. 

Marco took a small step back to get a bit of space between us, still holding Cathy in his arms and one arm on his mothers shoulder and leaned his forehead against mine.   
"I came back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter two wohoo!  
> I have just reread Wisteria for the thousands time so I'm probably influenced by it, but I try to keep it down as much as I can and come up with my own ideas (but seriously it's the best fic on the world hands down)
> 
> Comments and critique is welcomed :)  
> Also still looking for a beta reader to clear stuff up a bit and help me with the typos, so if you'd like to help me out just send me an ask on my tumblr: schinkennudeln.tumblr.com


	3. Just let me know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos first night back in District 7.  
> Jean has to face the fact that Marco won't be the same as he used to.

After the cameras seemed to have had enough material they left. Marcos mentors, Levi and Erwin, padded him on the back and left to go to their own houses, families, whatever was waiting there for them. I didn‘t know much about them, they had won the games before I was born, all I knew was they only still did the job so Eren wouldn‘t be a mentor. That would be a disaster!   
Persephone Peutergrea, who seemed to float from excitement, wore all blue today. Blue hair in a long braid, a blue floating dress that looked like the ocean. Man, I would love to see the ocean one day. I wish I could afford to travel to District 4 one day. But only the mayor and peace maker could afford traveling to other districts. Persephone leads the way to the victor village. Marco pulled me along, hand in my neck, the smallest touch he allowed himself, Cathy still in his arms and his mother on his other side.

 

I had so many things I wanted to tell Marco, but I kept my mouth shut. We would need a private moment for this kind of conversation.  
Persephone chatted in one go as we walked „This weekend the filming team will come back again to show your house to the capitol, how you have settled in and enjoying your life as a victor!“  
Marco mumbled something under his breath that Penelope didn‘t notice. All I caught was a single word „enjoy“. 

 

Marco seemed conflicted with himself. The happiness he felt to be finally back home with his family and alive and the hate and guild that he killed three people, robbed them of their families and futures. He wasn‘t the one to blame, the capitol and the system were, but that wouldn‘t change the way he felt, I knew that.

 

When we arrived at Marcos knew home I saw a movement from the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw Eren and his lot. He looked like he wanted to come over to us but Mikasa and Armin hold him back and I was glad about that. I didn‘t want to deal with Eren right now and I was sure Marco didn‘t either.

 

When we stepped inside the house, all of us hold our breaths. The house was warm, light shining through the big windows, flowers in pretty vases. The kitchen was fully stocked with bread, fruits, vegetables, there was even a cooling box and inside was meat! Marcos mother couldn‘t stop staring. „Oh boy,“ she gasped. „The things I could cook here!“ I looked at Marco and saw his smile. Maybe he would be okay. Maybe his families happiness would be enough for him to forget the terrible things that he had done. Persephone showed us the dining and living room. The bathroom was the biggest luxuries I had ever seen. A giant bathtub and the floor and walls were tilted with blue ornaments with sprinkles of gold. Upstairs were the bedrooms, Persephone told us and then left to let us discover for ourselves.

 

Silence fell over us when the door shut close behind her. Marco hadn‘t said a word since he arrived. He let himself fall into the couch and he let out a shaking breath. Cathy climbed on the couch to sit next to him, while his mother made herself busy in the kitchen to prepare tea. 

 

I kneeled down in front of him taking his hands into mine.

 

„I‘m back.“, he finally whispered. 

„Yes, you are,“ I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and I could feel myself breathing a little easier.

 

„Of course he would come back!“ Cathy declared. „I knew it from the beginning! I was never worried!“

I kinda envied her enthusiasm. Then she spotted the big TV in the back and jump there to discover all the different channels, with capitol programs. „What is all this? Oh, LOOK there are moving drawings!“

I looked over to her and actually saw drawn pictures that moved. All I had ever seen were the Hunger Games or news, and those were always real people. The capitol was a weird place. 

„Those are cartoons.“, Marco informed us. Cathy nodded wistfully like she understood. I didn't

Marco turned his attention back to me and so did I. I slowly drew my thumb over the back of his hands. 

 

„I imagined your face every night before I fell asleep and every morning when I woke up. You gave me strength.“ Marco spoke quietly. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and tears fill up in my eyes.   
„There are much nicer things to imagine then my horse face.“ I also whispered. I tried a small smile. He pulled his hand out to cup my cheek. „Jean,“ he said. „Please don‘t say things like this anymore. Only the selfish thought to see you again keep me going everyday. You are the most beautiful person to me.“

And then we both were crying. Big sloppy tears were streaming down Marcos' face and I sat down on the couch so he could bury his face in my chest. I put my arms around him and felt my heart break.

 

His mother came rushing in placing a steaming mug in everyone and before settling down next to Marco, patting his head. I could feel how he slowly calmed down, his breathing becomes easier.  
„You‘ll be okay my son. You‘re with us now.“  
Mothers were magical creatures. How she managed to chase away all your worries with one simple sentences.

 

That night I slept at Marcos new home. We shared the bed, facing each other, his hand in my hair, stroking it.

He told me about the night before he had won the games.

„I got a little parachute in the middle of the night. I had little inflammable seeds in it and a note from Erwin. He told me that Levi had done some sketchy stuff with one of the game makers, the amount of money that was raised through this was ridiculous. It also seemed the games were taking too long and they thought why not go out with a big bang? I was debating the whole night with myself. I had survived the past weeks without killing anyone and to be honest with you, I was proud of it. Thought I was better than the others. And then I thought of you and it was like I hadn‘t realized before that I really wouldn‘t see you again, and I didn't want that. I wanted to see you again so badly. Wanted to touch your face and that‘s when I decided to act selfishly. I didn‘t care about anything else, I just wanted to see you and Cathy and mom again.“  
Tears were streaming down his cheeks again and I quickly kissed them away, trying to be as soft as possible.  
 I didn‘t sleep that night, I went to the glade and prepared my trap at night. In the morning I tried to make a“fire for my torch, It was harder than I expected. And then...well you probably saw the rest.“

 

„Hey“, I whispered. „None of this is your fault.“

I stroke his arm.“I‘m glad you did it.“

He nodded, but I could still see the tears in his eyes. 

  
The longer I looked at him the more I could see how he changed. There were bags under his eyes, his skin looked even darker than before, he was skinnier but more muscular than before. He was still my Marco thou and that was all that mattered to me. 

 

I pulled the big blue duvet over our shoulders. It felt incredibly warm under it. I‘ve never been surrounded by so much softness and I was grateful for it because Marco needed all the softness he could get.  
I kissed his eyelids and like that we fell asleep.

 

 

I woke up early in the morning. The sun hadn‘t fully risen yet. Marco was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. I decided to let him sleep some more and prepare a breakfast for everyone.

I carefully left the bed and quietly made my way downstairs. 

Standing in the kitchen I took a deep breath. The air was cool and it felt good, standing in the open kitchen the first warm rays of sunlight streaming through the window. The kitchen table and the working surface were made of the same dark wood which had a soft touch to it, probably several coatings, nothing anyone here could ever afford, but probably nothing special in the capitol.

 _Everythings gonna be okay._ I just had to keep telling myself this. For Marco's sake, I would have to stay sane.

 

I prepared water for tea and then went looking through the cupboards. _Hu!_ I whistled through my teeth, there actually were fresh coffee beans and a mill. It smelled amazing. My mother sometimes brought coffee Pulver for special occasions, I always loved the smell of it but these beans smelled ten times more amazing. 

I found bread that I cut into generous pieces, with a knife that hadn‘t any rust stains on it and went smoothly through the crust of the bread.  I put it on the table and the cheese that was in the cooling box. There was even milk in glass bottles. The resource of the capitol was incredible. It amazed me and made me feel angry at the same time.

 

I was just about to mill the coffee beans when I heard a scream from upstairs. followed by furniture falling over and my name in a panicked voice „Jean?“

I ran to the stairs. „I‘m downstairs!“ I called and already saw Marco bolting down, his face turned into a mask of fear, I saw tears streaming down his face before he jumps down the last stairs and pulled me into a bear hug. 

„Jean, Jean, Jean.“ He panted my name into my hair. I stroke his back trying to calm him down. Upstairs I saw his mother and sister looking out of their room. Marco was shaking like crazy, Oh God, what the shit.

Marco was stammering and I could hardly make out any words. „You....were gone... I didn‘t.... I thought...“

„Shhh“ I made and kept stroking his back. „I‘m here. I‘m here. Everythings gonna be fine. Hey, you wanna sit down? Come on.“ I pulled him into the kitchen and sat him down on one of the chairs. I wanted to go back to the counter to get him a mug of tea but he grabs my hand. „Please.“ He said.

 

I didn‘t know what to do in this situation. Marco had always been the stronger one. The one standing tall, letting me lean against him, when the fuckers from school got at me again. The one who always kept a calm expression. I knew the Games would change him, but it was like I hadn‘t realized just how much they had. 

 

He took a deep breath before speaking again. „You weren‘t there when I woke up, I-I thought.“

„He-Hey, I‘m not going anywhere.“

„No Jean... I thought they took you.“ He looked up at me, eyes big and watery and so, so scared.

„Who- Who would take me?“ Now it was me to get nervous.

 

Marco pulled me closer by my hands, he was was much quieter now. „One of the other tributes, they..their sister had won five years ago. The game makers thought she cheated, the viewers were disappointed in the Games that year. They punished her. Killed her fiance. And all her siblings were in the games after that. The tribute was killed on the first day.“ His breathing was going flat. I didn‘t know what to say. My heart was beating a mile per hour. What the fuck? Wasn‘t your life to be all fun and games (pun not intended) after the Hunger Games? Shouldn‘t you be living in luxury? Why did they kill a whole family one by one? For what? Because of viewer quotes? This was sick. I was scared. Not so much for myself but for Marco. What if he would never turn back to normal? What if he would be scared for the rest of his life? I didn‘t know how to deal with this.

I pulled Marcos face into my chest swinging us back and forth. This was all i could do for now. 

 

By the time he had calmed down a little his mother and sister had joined us in the kitchen. Mrs. Bodt was making the coffee and Cathy was sitting in Marcos lap.

 

We didn‘t leave the house that they. Most of it we stayed on the couch, keeping close to Marco, somehow trying to make him feel safe.

I wasn‘t sure he ever would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry that this took so long. I just really didn't have any inspiration and motivation, but I'm back and trying my best!  
> Already started on chapter 4 so that you hopefully don't have to wait that long again!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment to tell me what you thought, critic is appreciated!  
> Also looking for a beta reader, because english isn't my first language!
> 
> my tumblr: schinkennudeln.tumblr.com


End file.
